USS Sentinel
"History does not long entrust the care of freedom to the weak or the timid." ''- Dwight D. Eisenhower, quoted on the Sentinel's Dedication Plaque The '''USS Sentinel' (NCC-93014) is a Defiant-class ship in service of the 22nd Mobile Daedalus, and the fifth starship to bear the name. Though one of the smallest ships in the fleet, the Sentinel pulls her her own weight, and is quickly becoming one of the more well-known ships in the fleet. The Sentinel group operates on Sunday nights from 8 PM to 11 PM, EST, and is currently run by DGM Soft Kitty CURRENT (PLAYER) ROSTER , with the USS Sentinel docked.]] *'Commanding Officer': Commander Joyaus Dalun *'Executive Officer': Lieutenant Commander Tiberius Asada *'Helm Officer': Ensign Zyrinassan sh'Avana *'Chief Security Officer' : Lieutenant Commander Erys Murai *'Chief Engineering Officer': Lieutenant Shantal Arnimane *'Chief Medical Officer': Lieutenant, JG Billie Jo Spencer *'Chief Science Officer': Lieutenant Vaotrok **'Science Officer': Xemion Xethrill 'Non-Player crew of the Sentinel:' *'Command': **Helm Officer: Ensign Darza **Helm Officer: Ensign M'keint *'General Operations': **Lieutenant Alice Walker (GM-controlled) **Lieutenant, JG Sheila Stanton **Ensign Inuya Shijimi *'Tactical / Security': **Lieutenant JG Manuel Ricardo Aristedes Ramirez **Ensign Joshua Ricks **Petty Officer (2C) Corey Arnesto **Crewman James Donaldson **Crewman Richard Sullivan **'Delta Squad': ***Sergeant Robert Jackson ***Corporal Lyndsey Smith ***Lance Corporal Aaron Williams ***Private David Solomon ***Private Richard Matthews ***Private Benjamin Schmitt ***Private Kevin Harris ***Private Jason Burgis ***Private Emily Spalding ***Private Jennifer Laxton *'Engineering': **Lieutenant, JG Thirys Ondenyph **Lieutenant, JG Gordon Harrison **Ensign Saafap **Ensign Jho'nop G'shyv **Ensign Phall'min Ejhrem **Chief Petty Officer Stoggin **Petty Officer (1C) Akhot Moom **Petty Officer (1C) R'ssatro **Petty Officer (2C) Ro Taban **Petty Officer (2C) N'vek **Crewman Varel **Crewman Leb **Crewman Tefung **Crewman Tom Mulhall **Crewman T'pir *'Science': **Ensign Joe Martinez (Beta Shift) **Ensign T'Prila (Gamma Shift) *'Medical': **Lieutenant, JG Donald DeSoto **Ensign Saarpil **Ensign Marcus Donogan **SCPO Phil Trisch **Petty Officer (1C) Casey Stallone **Crewman Cori Kithor **Crewman Movot HISTORY 'Sentinel (NX-13)' Launched in the mid-2150's, Sentinel was thrown immediately into the Earth-Romulan war. In 2159, the ship was lost with all hands. 'USS Sentinel (NCC-1733)' The original Sentinel was a Miranda-class starship, registry NCC-1733, active sometime in the late 23rd century. Little is known about the ship, other than small skirmishes on the Federation-Klingon Border. The Sentinel was destroyed in 2293, with all hands. 'USS Sentinel (NCC-1733-A)' The second USS Sentinel (NCC-1733-A) was an Akira-class starship operational during the Dominion War. She was destroyed during the last major engagements of the war, with all hands. 'USS Sentinel (NCC-1733-B)' In honor of the heroic actions of that ship, the next Sovereign-class starship was named the Sentinel with registry number NCC-1733-B. She served for two years under Captain Marcus Brennan, until an encounter with the Hur'q drove most of the crew insane. The starship was destroyed with all hands. 'USS Sentinel (NCC-93014)' The latest U.S.S. Sentinel was built and commissioned on June 16th, 2399 at the Antares Fleet Yards. For an as yet unexplained reason, this Sentinel was given a brand new registry number, rather than continuing the NCC--1733 line. Following the completion of construction, she was transfered to the 3rd Fleet under the command of Captain John Ramsey. She saw mostly boarder patrol before the War but was pressed into full combat duty once the 3rd Federation-Klingon War broke out. The ship served the 3rd Fleet with distinction and honor for almost 10 years, but was eventually seen as too badly damaged in the eyes of Command and was scheduled for decomissioning in early 2410. She was transfered to the 22nd Mobile on September 12, 2410. The Sentinel sat in limbo for nearly 5 years until 2415, when Admiral Donaldson reactivated the ship and placed Commander Joyaus Dalun in command. The ship was repaired and rearmed, though her initial activies around Deep Space 9 were fairly limited. However, in May of the same year, the Sentinel moved to K-7 with the rest of the fleet, and began assisting in the operations there. For the majority large-scale engagement, the Sentinel was involved in scouting and patrol missions. However, toward the end of the engagement, the 6th fleet was ordered to retreat, and the Sentinel and Adagio ''taskforces were ordered to assist. Unfortunately for them, the lead ship in the ''Sentinel's taskforce was taken over by a saboteur, and the 6th fleet was rerouted to a new path. Simultaneously, the Sentinel herself was ambushed by several Nausicaan ships. Only the Sentinel and her crew's quick thinking allowed them to survive. Despite the treachery, both taskforces and the remaining 6th fleet ships were returned to safety, including Admiral Razzor. More recently, the Sentinel has been sent on several scouting and investigative missions. One notable mission involved the rescue of a Klingon commander's daughter and grandson, and resulted in that entire house joining the Rebel cause. Major Events Timeline: *'June 16th, 2399' - Launched from the Antares Fleet Yards, Bajor Sector. *'July 1st, 2399' - Transferred to the 3rd Fleet under Captain John Ramsey. *'July 6th, 2399' - Assigned to patrol the Archanis Sector due to increased tensions between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. *'November 23rd, 2404' - Captain John Ramsey is promoted to Rear Admiral and assigned to the Starbase 418 as Tactical Director of the 9th Fleet. Captain Kalosha Vosk replaces Ramsey as CO of the Sentinel. *'2406' - The Klingon Empire invades the Archanis Sector. The 3rd Federation-Klingon War begins. *'September 4th, 2408' - The Sentinel participates in the Battle of Ganalda IV. The 3rd Fleet launches a suprise attack against the Klingons' Granalda Space Station. After a long bloody battle, the Station's defenses hold and the 3rd Fleet retreats. The Sentinel is heavily damaged and towed to Starbase 418 for repairs. Among the list of casualties is Captain Kalosha Vosk. Her XO, Commander Nicholas Simmons, assumes command of the Sentinel. *'December 20th, 2409' - The 3rd Fleet is called into action to defend the Vega System from a Borg invasion. The colony is saved and the Borg defeated, but the Sentinel is severely damaged. The majority of the ship's crew is killed in action (including Commander Simmons). The ship is abandoned via escape pod, with only 6 of the ship's 48 crewmen surviving. *'January 9th, 2410' - The Sentinel is recovered from the Vega system and deemed too badly damaged to be repaired. She is scheduled for decommissioning and towed to the Antares Fleet Yards. *'September 12, 2410' - By order of Fleet Admiral Quinn, the U.S.S. Sentinel is transfered to the 22nd Mobile (Fleet Daedalus Omega). She is towed to the Daedalus Omega Fleet Yards for eventual repairs and to return to full active duty. *'Febuary 26, 2415' - By order of Rear Admiral Donaldson, the U.S.S. Sentinel is transfered to Starbase Deep Space Nine to complete repairs with Commander Joyaus Dalun in command. *'April 8, 2415' - The Sentinel launches on her first mission under Dalun's command. *'May 6, 2415' - The Sentinel draws first blood in the engagement with the Klingons, exposing and subsequently destroying a Klingon K'tinga battlecruiser. *'June 12, 2415 '- The Sentinel is engaged by Nausicaan ships, but defeats them despite the overwhelming odds, and assists with the recovery of the 6th Fleet. *'Late 2415 - ' The Sentinel undergoes a complete retrofitting, which upgrades the entire ship to the Block IV standard. *'Early 2416 - '''The Sentinel encounters and eliminates a Klingon attempt to recreate the Genesis device. Upon escaping the ensuing explosion, the Sentinel is badly damaged, resulting in 5 deaths (including Lieutenant K'Tali, and several injuries. *'December 2416 - '''Sentinel ''is engaged by Tholian ships employing what appeared to be a variation on the interphase cloaking device. Successfully defeats all three in succession, but not without the loss of the Akira-class ''Carolina and severe damage to the Sentinel and Arcadia. Commanding Officers of the U.S.S. Sentinel: *Captain John Ramsey (2399-2404) *Captain Kalosha Vosk (2404-2408. KIA) *Commander Nicholas Simmons (2408-2410. KIA) *Commander Joyaus Dalun (2415-Present) Category:Active Starships Category:Season 5